


Average Days.

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: This is a sneak peek of something that I'm working on.





	Average Days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peek of something that I'm working on.

"Time to wake up!" I hear my Dad's voice and my big light turn on. I groan and cover my face with my blanket. I sigh before sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes. _"Are you ready for another day of worry?"_ I hear a familiar little voice ask. I look to my left and see a little monster wearing a skull mask. "No because I have nothing to worry about today. It's just going to be normal." I respond, getting out of bed and closing my door. _"You don't know if today will be normal.. what if something happens during class? Or maybe something happens during lunch?"_ I take a deep breath before walking over to my sister's bed. "Hailey, wake up rat." I say as I shake her gently. She groans but doesn’t open her eyes, or even attempts to. "Hayhay, come on get up yo." I say as I grab her blanket off of her.

"Stop." She says trying to grab her blanket. "Then get up." I grab my phone and see that I have a message from my boyfriend. _"What if he ignores you today?"_ I hear the little masked monster ask. I respond to the message before setting my phone down and picking up the little monster. "He won't ignore me all day. He might not respond for a while, but that's because he has important shite to do. Remember that Imní." I say sternly before setting him down on my bed and grabbing some clothes for the day. Hailey finally sits up in her bed as I change my clothes. "What time is it?" She asks sleepily. I turn my phone on and look at the screen. "It's six twenty." I respond and she groans. Once I put my shirt on, I open my door and head into the living room, Imní following close behind me.

'Is she up yet?" I hear my Dad query as I grab a pair of socks. "She finally is, yeah." I respond. Once I put my socks on, I look through the front window before letting out a sigh. _**Still there, as usual…**_ I thought as I peered at the four legged monster that was wearing a similar mask to Imní. _"You act like he can just disappear.."_ Imní says and I look at him, watching him as my cat Cinnamon sniffs at him. "I know." I say, walking towards the bathroom. _"You say that every time though. Just like me, he's difficult to get rid of."_ Imní sits on the counter in the bathroom. "Yeah well, unlike you I can do things to at least lessen him. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life." _"You say that like it's a bad thing."_ I glare at him and he shrinks back a bit.

"It is a bad thing. I can barely do certain things because of you." I say, turning the sink on and grabbing my toothbrush. My brother, Masen walks into the bathroom. "What're you and Angst talking about?" He questions. "Nothing yo." I say as I brush my teeth. "Mhm, nothing my ass. You discussing things that could go wrong today or something?" He teases and I roll my eyes. "Don' get 'im started." I say before poking him in the side. I hear my bedroom door open and Hailey soon appears by the bathroom door. "He's still outside." Hailey tells me with a yawn. "Who is?" Masen asks. "I know. I saw him when I grabbed my socks." I tell her and she heads into the living room. "Who is still outside?" Masen queries.

"Don't worry about it because you already know who more like what, rat." I say as I exit the bathroom. "Okay, but which one is still outside? Yours or hers?" "Mine." I say and he nods, walking back into his room. I go back into my room to grab both of my phones when I see Imní sitting on my computer. "What are you doing?" I ask him. _"There are plenty of things that can happen today,"_ He says, holding my purple phone close to him. "Okay, like what?" I question, sitting on my bed. _"You're just going to get mad at me if I say even one of them.."_ "And you know why, right? It's because I don't want to start the day off like shite. I want today to go as normal as it can be." I state, getting up and picking him up again. "We will not be having a repeat of last year, do you understand me Imní?"

_"Y-yes.."_ He says. "Good. Now, let me finish getting everything together." I voice as I put him on my shoulder as I continue to grab my things. I head out of my bedroom and into the living room, setting my backpack down next to the coffee table. I go into the kitchen to grab my water bottle when Hailey stands in front of me, blocking my way. "Why is he always on your shoulder?" She questions, making a face that makes me roll my eyes. "Because he sits still. Also, it's really none of your business on why he always sits on my shoulder. That's just where he sits." I tell her as I walk past her, slightly pushing her with my shoulder. "Tch, I was just asking. No need to be rude about it." She says with a huff before walking into the living room.

"God, what's her problem?" Masen asks, grabbing a tea bag from the cabinet. "I have no clue. Probably didn't get enough sleep last night." I respond as I refill my water bottle. "So, why does he sit on your shoulder? And don't bullshit me like you did Hailey." He says and I roll my eyes. "He just likes to sit up on my shoulder, does there really have to be a reason other than that?" I query. "Yes." "Whatever dude." I walk past him and into the living room. _Always bothered by why he sit on my shoulder. I honestly don't know other than that he just likes to._ I thought as I unlocked my phone and began to play a game until it was time to leave. _"What if something happens when we're driving?"_ Imní whispers into my ear. "Not gonna happen yo."

I ignore him and continue to mess around on my phone. For the next five minutes, Imní continued to whisper things into my ear until my Dad's alarm went off. "Alright, let's go." He says as he turns the TV off. I grab my water bottle, keys and backpack once I stand up. "You're going to have my mood all fucked up if you don't shut up Imní, I'm warning you." I mutter to him, locking the door as everyone walked down the stairs to the car.


End file.
